medicwikiaorg-20200215-history
List of original sources
Many of the articles in the Medic mini-wiki are adaptations of other documents distributed under anti-copyright or in the public domain. If you create a new article from any existing free document original source, please link to this page and post your article's original source here. A note on street medic document convention: ' Documents written by street medics about protocols, ethics, scope of practice, health and safety, and even trainer outlines generally follow this convention. For the last fifty years, street medics have allowed the general public to copy and redistribute their public documents; and allowed other street medics to copy and redistribute their public documents, with or without modifying the documents. Currently used street medic training outlines are based on the first trainer outline, written by Annie H. almost 50 years ago, although no new medics have seen the original document or known its source. They have just inherited and improved the text to bring it into line with current medical and street medic practice. This wiki assumes that texts which in practice are open documents among street medics may be wikified under the GNU Free Documentation License, to promote consistency between groups and prevent reduplication of efforts. As articles are boldly edited, they will bear less resemblance to their original source. Articles are listed in alphabetical order, by title. Affinity group medic This article's original source was On the Ground street medics' website, in the documents section. Its original title was ''Affinity group medic's field guide There is a PDF (printable) version available online. On the Ground printed and distributed their documents very freely, and so did all of the documents' recipients. Their guides are still the most widely available of any street medic literature, due to photocopies of photocopies of photocopies of the 2001 versions being currently distributed. On the Ground is inactive or disbanded as of the mid 2000's. The original source includes this notice This pamphlet was compiled by Brian Dominick and published by On the Ground. It is a work in progress. We are very interested in feedback from affinity group medics, regardless of your level of experience or medical background. This is a draft version of version 1.0 of this document, prepared specifically for the January 20, 2001 Inauguration protests. The content has been approved by a number of experienced medics, but later versions will still be able to include changes based on suggestions from readers. Documenting injuries (police brutality) This article's original source is Midnight Special Law Collective's website, in the other documents section. Its original title was '''Shooting the Wounded. The original source includes this notice All files Copyleft 1999-2006 Midnight Special Law Collective. Emotional aftercare (herbal) This article is a merge of two orignal sources. First original source The first original source is Black Cross Health Collective's website, in the First Aid Info/Aftercare folder. Its original title was Emotional aftercare. Creative commons license works are included in this wiki under the following Creative Commons provisions You are free: *to copy, distribute, display, and perform the work *to make derivative works The original source includes this notice Except where otherwise noted, this work is licensed under a Creative Commons License. Second original source The original source of Street medic trauma blend is a formula distributed freely to all street medics and others in need by a Canadian street medic and herbalist. The formula is widely used by street medic/herbalists. If anyone on the Medic mini wiki alters the formula, the original formula will be reposted on a non-wiki page, and crosslinked, for historical purposes. If the alteration is not explained on the talk page, it may be reverted. Handcuff injury The original source is a draft protocol offered by a street medic/MD to all street medics, who was a BALM Squad medic at the time he wrote it. It is included under the street medic document convention. Heat injury The original source of this article is the BALM Squad's website. Its original title was It's hot! It's humid! It's sunny!. There is a PDF (printable) version available online. The original source includes this notice This document is anti-copyright, please copy and distribute. Help getting to sleep The original source is a draft information sheet written by a Common Ground Health Clinic volunteer and Freedom Center member for wide distribution in New Orleans and potential editing. It is included under the street medic document convention. Help getting to sleep (herbal) The original source of Herbal sleepmix detox tea is a widely photocopied info sheet describing it. The info sheet is distributed by Lincoln Recovery Center and NADA practitioners. How to take care of a sick person The original source is Where there is no doctor, a book by David Werner. The original source includes this notice The Hesperian Foundation encourages others to copy, reproduce, or adapt to meet local needs, any or all parts of this book, including the illustrations. provided the parts reproduced are distributed free or at cost not for profit. Hunger strike The original source is the Anarchy in Action book's online version, in the Organizing and action/Types of action section. The original source includes this notice It is my hope that this book has something for everyone interested in making this world a better place for all and, most importantly, that people will put what they learn from this book into practice to achieve that end. You are welcome to copy and distribute this book, or portions of it, freely. And, furthermore, I encourage people to add to and improve this information as they see fit. Initial assessment This article was submitted by its author. Injury aftercare The original source was a series in infosheets offered by a street medi/MD to the public. The author was a BALM Squad medic at the time he wrote it. There is a PDF printable version of the original source available online, offered through the resources section of Storm NYC's website. The original source includes this notice Anti-copyright, please copy and distribute. Injury aftercare (herbal) The original source is Black Cross Health Collective's website, in the First Aid Info/Aftercare folder. Its original title was Emotional aftercare. Creative commons license works are included in this wiki under the following Creative Commons provisions You are free: *to copy, distribute, display, and perform the work *to make derivative works The original source includes this notice Except where otherwise noted, this work is licensed under a Creative Commons License. Open wounds The original source is a basic street first aid training supplement dated September 2002. It is included under the street medic document convention. Police dog bite The original source is a draft protocol offered by a street medic/MD to all street medics, who was a BALM Squad medic at the time he wrote it. It is included under the street medic document convention. Protester health and safety The original source of this article is the BALM Squad's website. Its original title was Stay healthy so you can stay in the streets. There is a PDF printable version of the original source available online. The original source includes this notice Anti-copyright, please copy and distribute. Special considerations for gunshot wounds and shrapnel wounds The original source is a draft protocol offered by an On the Ground street medic/EMT to street medics serving in Palestine, specifically Nablus. The author had served in Jenin. It is included under the street medic document convention. Anyone is welcome to edit this page and develop the protocol. However, if this page is repeatedly vandalized, it will be reverted and locked for one month. Taser The original source of this article is the STORM NYC's website. It carried the following by line by mattio. It is included under the street medic document convention.